


Midnight

by martinfreemun



Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinfreemun/pseuds/martinfreemun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover fic between Doctor Who/Sherlock/Merlin/Supernatural. Based on the Doctor Who episode midnight where Sam, Dean, John, Sherlock, Merlin and The Doctor encounter a mysterious creature on a diamond uninhabitable planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

"Sapphire waterfalls. Waterfalls made of sapphire! Reaches the Cliffs of Oblivion, and then shatters into millions of sapphires at the edge. They fall a hundred thousand feet into a crystal ravine."

"Yes Sherlock, I know. You've said about a thousand times. Anyway, I thought you didn't care about this stuff, you know, the universe."

"Just because I don't care John, doesn't mean I don't appreciate. You of all should know that."

John glanced at Sherlock quickly, trying to force back his smile.

"Flight 217 is now boarding to the Sapphire Waterfalls of Midnight."

"Come on then." Sherlock briskly hurried to the plane, followed by John.

They entered the carriage and Sherlock took his seat at the front.

John stammered "Uh, actually Sherlock I think we should sit at the back of the carriage. I read that if a plane crashes there is a higher chance of survival at the back of the plane."

Sherlock simply stared forward. "Cute." He replied. "You do realise we are on the planet Midnight, John. The exotonic sunlight vaporises anything in its path instantly. So even if we do crash, I highly doubt our chances of survival, wherever we sit."

John took his seat with a look of a dog about to be put down on his face. Other passengers started entering the cabin. Two men, one tall with long, brown flowing hair. The other was slightly shorter, with brown hair and a cockiness that he carried around with him, as well as a pie. Followed them was another man, alone. Black, messy hair reflected the emotion on his face. He seemed sad.

"We're missing one passenger." The flight attendant announced. "John Smith."

"That would be me." A quirky sort of man entered the plane. He had black square glasses, extremely styled dark hair and a blue suit.

"Ah, now we have everyone. Mr Smith, if you would take your seat." The Doctor took his seat next to the sad looking man with black hair.

"Ladies and gentlemen, just a short announcement. We will be making a slight detour due to some falling diamond ice caps on the original route. Our new path will take exactly the same amount of time. Have a nice flight."

A map of the planet Midnight was projected onto the front of the plane showing the new route.

"We have a wide variety of entertainment for the journey. A selection of cartoons from planet Earth, music to accompany and a 360 degree view of the solar system to remind you of home."

Noise erupted inside the plane. It was hard to concentrate on one thing without something else taking your attention. The Doctor looked at the man next to him, they both looked fed up already. He pulled out an object from his jacket pocket and fiddled with a switch. A blue light emitted from it with a small sonic wave. Everything went quiet.

"That's better." The Doctor whispered. The man next to him couldn't help but crack a smile.

"What are we supposed to do without any entertainment now?" The long haired man said as the flight attendant tried to turn everything back on with a remote.

"Well." The Doctor said as he turned around to the rest of the cabin. "I guess we'll have to talk to each other." Everyone looked around not knowing what to do. "Let's start with names. Hello, I'm The Doctor."

"I'm Dean." The man who came in with the confidence and pie stood up and put his hand out to shake The Doctor's hand. "And this is my little brother Sam." Sam gave a slight smile to The Doctor.

"Uh Watson, John Watson." John stood up and shook hands with The Doctor. "This is my friend, Sherlock Holmes."

"Yes thank you John I can introduce myself." Sherlock interrupted. "As John pointed out, I'm Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective."

"Consulting Detective? Blimey…" The Doctor replied. "And what about you?" The Doctor nodded towards the black haired man sat next to him."

"Me? Oh...uh Merlin."

"Well then, Sam, Dean, John, Sherlock and Merlin. Here we are, six strangers in a metal box flying above a diamond planet. What could go wrong?"


End file.
